Today, electrical appliances are connected to e current source by the standard system of a plug and a socket that is based on pins of the plug inserted into he socket holes,
The standard known plug and sockets have many disadvantages. Every country has is own standard, and there are differences in the countries in the various standards such as, shape of the pins the holes, and their sizes. These differences cause aggravation to electric appliance users who want to use their appliances in different countries.
Another disadvantage relating to the well-known standard plug and socket mentioned above is the fact that it is connected only to a specific point which doesn't allow the appliance to be moved to another point in the wall while in use. Furthermore, plugging in and pulling out the standard plug is inconvenient. Sometimes, in a dark room, it is especially difficult to insert the plug in the socket. One has to feel around for the holes of the socket while trying to plug in something, taking extreme care not to touch the pins of the plug by mistake. Pulling out he plug is also no convenient and occasionally necessitates the rotating and maneuvering of the plug while pulling it out of the socket. While removing one plug, other plugs may be moved and separated from their sockets and fall to the floor and also the socket may be separated from the wall.
Moreover, on the existing plugs, the pins are also used to hold the plug to the socket (in addition to their use enabling current to flow). In the event that the link between the plug end the docket is too strong, it is hard to plug in or remove the plug. In the event that the link is too weak, the plug just slips out of the socket.
The present invention overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages of the standard well-known plug and socket, and in addition has many other advantages. According to the plug and socket device of the present invention one can connect the plug into the socket in the dark. Blind people can connect the plug into the socket without any danger. There are no worries of electrocution because no one can touch the connection points between the plug and the socket. The socket according to the invention can hold many plugs along its length. It is possible to connect he plugs next to one another. A plug can "travel" along the length of the socket while in continuous use, as there is a constant current along the whole length. The connection between the plug and socket is stable, simple; strong, and allows for a plug socket connection on the ceiling (like light implements) which can not be done with existing standard known plugs and sockets.
The connection of the plug to the wall is simple, aesthetic and does not require special work done to the wall. It is possible to connect the existing known plug to a socket according to the present invention by simple modification. It is also possible to connect the socket to a standard known socket by simple modification (connecting standard plug pins to the mocker).
There is also the possibility of using this plug and socket device for other systems and appliances such as the plug and socket of a telephone system.
The conductive bodies in the plug and the conductors of the socket make contact on the backside of the socket which is far from the body of the plug. The advantage of this particular feature is that it minimizes the risk of electrocution. Moreover, the specific contour of the socket's groove prevents a foreign body, for example a hammer, from being inserted and touching the electric conductors, and enables only bodies with the appropriate matching contour to reach the socket's conductors (like a lock and key).